Lighting systems are commonly used for decorative or environmental purposes. For example, during the holidays, people often place electric lights on their houses or landscaping surrounding their houses. These lights typically consist of one or more lengths of conductive wire, each length of wire having multiple lights (e.g., light bulbs) distributed there along. The lengths of wire and/or lights can be secured to the house, landscaping, or other object in various ways, such as by wrapping the wire around the object, or using fasteners such as nails or tacks.